Lord of Chaos/Chapter 30
: Nynaeve shields, binds, and gags Logain while berating herself for being so careless and Healing him. He is almost too strong for her. Elayne rushes off to get help. After a while the door opens, and a flood of Sisters and Sitters enter the room, staring pointedly at her and the weaves she has woven until she loses her anger and loses saidar altogether. Romanda Cassin then appoints six sisters to hold the shield on Logain. Sheriam and Myrelle then set about trying to get Nynaeve angry enough to channel again by first believing and then not believing that Nynaeve has done what she claims. They succeed, and Nynaeve gets so angry, she almost walks up to the assemblage of Sisters and slaps them. Finally, Siuan and Leane are hustled in. Then Nynaeve channels and Heals them. Expecting praise, she only hears criticism. When Carlinya points out that they cannot again gentle Logain, she receives many murderous glances. Sheriam tells Nynaeve to leave, and she does so. Outside, Nynaeve is cornered by many Yellow Ajah Sisters who want to see her redo the weaves over and over. Nynaeve shoots Elayne a frightened look, but Elayne can't do anything, and only shrugs. Then Nynaeve is hustled off. : Siuan resists the temptation to embrace saidar and hold it, while accepting her friends congratulations on the restoration of her ability to channel. Seeing Gareth Bryne, she rushes up to tell him that she has been Healed. He seems unimpressed. Siuan tries to lift him to drive the point home that she cannot be his servant anymore, but she fails and realizes that she is much weaker than before. When Gareth leaves, she starts to weep over the loss of her dead warder, Alric, and then sees Leane standing nearby, looking at her sympathetically. Leane describes her experience when her warder, Anjen, died. The two of them then discuss their renewed status and their unusual weakness in the One Power. After that, the two of them go to do battle with the Hall of the Tower to see if they can be Amyrlin and Keeper again. : Elayne Trakand sits on her bed when the door bangs open, revealing a distraught and furious Nynaeve al'Meara, who has just gone through several efforts to make her angry enough to channel and demonstrate the weave for Healing stilling. Nynaeve starts ranting about the worst ever Yellow sisters. She also mentions that she only had a roll for dinner. Then Siuan and Leane come in with a big bowl of soup. They sit down and have a discussion with Elayne and Nynaeve. They also mention that they want Nynaeve to try Healing them both again, as they are not at full strength, unlike Logain. Nynaeve loses her temper at them, but does not channel―she is too tired to do so anyway. But Leane cools down her temper, and the four of them make a pact. During the discussion, Elayne and Nynaeve learn that Aes Sedai govern themselves most of the time by who is stronger in the Power. Siuan and Leane being very weak, now, will have very little influence with other Sisters. The next day, Siuan and Leane wake up Nynaeve, who loses her temper yet again, but she cannot Heal them further―she can't Heal something that has already been Healed. : The next morning Siuan comes to visit Delana and ask her for help. Siuan is trying to make arrangements so she can use a Dream ter'angreal to meet with the Aiel Wise Ones. Delana promises to do what she can by using her influence with the Sitters. Siuan leaves. A novice arrives and announces a woman to see Delana, Halima Saranov, who is already acquainted with Delana. Delana is about to deny knowing anyone by that name when she receives a signal from Halima. Halima gives a signal identifying her an Aes Sedai of the Black Ajah, even though she clearly is not able to channel. This angers Delana. When Delana argues against taking orders, Halima mentions she has another name she uses sometimes: Aran'gar. This name frightens Delana because it has been mentioned to her in her dreams. Characters * Nynaeve * Logain * Elayne * Sheriam * Tervail Dura * Romanda * Myrelle * Morvrin * Takima * Lelaine * Janya Frende * Delana * Bharatine * Beonin * Nisao * Varilin * Dagdara Finchey * Shanelle * Therva Maresis * Carlinya * Siuan * Leane * Beldemaine * Larissa Lyndel * Zenare Ghodar * Salita Toranes * Magla Daronos * Gareth Bryne * Lucilde * Halima Referenced * Rand * Birgitte * Echiko * Elaida * Thom * Juilin * Moiraine * Min * Alric * Anjen * Moghedien * Egwene * Rand * Miesa * Anaiya * Cabriana Mecandes Places * Salidar Referenced * Caemlyn * Cairhien (city) Items Referenced * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]]